The use of halogen lamps in light fixtures provides many advantages over the use of flourescent and incandescent lamps. Halogen light sources provide, among other benefits, pure white light, instant start-up with no flickering, and are operational at any temperature including sub freezing temperatures.
However, halogen light fixtures typically employ one or more lamps having a wattage that is often 100 watts or greater. This use of high wattage lamps increases the heat generated in and around the fixture. Thus, there is a need for light fixtures that allow and provide for the efficient dissipation of the heat generated by the lamp or lamps contained therein. Not only will the dissipation of heat prevent the fixture itself from becoming dangerously hot, it also assists in protecting the fixture's internal components from heat damage as well.
In addition, because of the high temperatures created by a halogen lamp, the possibility exists that objects located near the lamp may unintentionally combust. Consequently, there is a need for a fixture design that prevents objects or structures such as walls and the like from coming into close contact with the light generated by the fixture in order to reduce the risk of inadvertent combustion.